


Logan's a Little Overworked

by LGBTQ_Miyo



Series: Little Space Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_Miyo/pseuds/LGBTQ_Miyo
Summary: Logan had been overwhelmed and overworking himself with all Thomas had been doing. Patton decided to help
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Little Space Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883611
Kudos: 69





	Logan's a Little Overworked

Patton knocked softly, knowing Logan was overworking himself. "Kiddo?" he never said baby boy because Logan was afraid someone might hear him so he always said kiddo.

"Come in Patton." the voice of his poor baby sounded rough. But he had coffee and a surprise. He came in and saw his baby boy, sat at his desk and hunched over in the dark with the laptop screen illuminating his tired face.

"Oh baby." he put the coffee next to the other empty mugs and kissed the back of his head. "No more." he cut the light on and realized Logan had a reason for the light to be off. He was in one of the little space outfits Patton bought him. "Oh look at my baby boy."

"Patton I just forgot to change." he heard the attempting to hide his little voice. He sighed and took his laptop, reading what he had typed down.

"How some people realize who they are. What can I do for a juice?" he laughed. "baby boy did you want a juice with your sandwich? How about this, you stop this typing nonsense and we'll go to that park in the imagination. Deal?"

"But Patton-"

"Who's Patton baby boy?" Patton smiled softly. He knew this was Logan masking.

"Daddy I just need to finish it up and I'll be able to go into little space."

"No. With what I say, you are done now and you need to be in little space. You put that outfit on because you wanted daddy to help you be little but didn't want to let anyone else to know right? You just wanted to be a good boy but you can't always be a good boy. You need to relax and we will go out later so you can relax now. Get into a onesie. I'll bring you juice and a nice warm cookie okay baby?" he whispered before kissing Logan's head. "Wear the unicorn onesie."

he went to the kitchen and poured juice into a sippy cup that looked like a water bottle when out in the public. But when behind closed doors like Logan's room, it was a sippy cup with the words Good Boy on it in pretty cursive. He put some grape juice in it and heated up a plate of cookies so that they'd be chewy. He saw Virgil and Roman were asleep on the couch and put Virgil into Roman's arms, tucking them in. He cut the light off and then the tv so they could sleep before heading to the kitchen and taking the now warmed up cookies and juice up to Logan's room.

When he walked in, he saw Logan on his bed coloring and decided to let him relax. He put the cookies by the door, knowing Logan would smell them and want some. He watched as Logan's eyes looked around for the cookies and saw Patton. Logan got off the bed and walked over to him. "Daddy got cookies?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about." he chuckled before giving him the cookies and juice. He locked the bedroom door and sat on the bed with him. He put cartoons on his phone and watched with Logan. He felt Logan's hair brush against his collar bone and he took the half empty plate and barely drunken from sippy cup and put them on the nightstand.

He changed himself into his cat onesie and laid with Logan in the bed, cuddling as peaceful music played. They both fell asleep after a while, the music playing and the soft snores emitting from Logan's soft pink lips.


End file.
